


Dying Wish

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier has been put in a prison and he’s allowed one visitor before he’s “put to death”, and obviously, he picks Geralt. Geralt to the rescue~*~*~*
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Dying Wish

He was allowed one visitor. One interaction before his punishment, and he picked Geralt. Geralt wasn’t sure what to expect as he wandered down the dark, stone tunnels to see the bard, but it was obvious that he didn’t take the weight of the situation as serious as anyone else with the way he shrugged off any guard that touched him. He rolled his eyes as a man with an elevated ego, boosted by his sword sneered at him.

“You have 20 minutes. No nonsense witcher. Or you’ll stay here.”  
The man opened the heavy door, not taking his eyes off the witcher for a second. Geralt peered round the wall and into the cell. It was stiflingly hot, clammy, the air caught in his throat instantly. Without looking at his surroundings, Geralt was immediately drawn to Jaskier who was hanging with his arms above his head by chains. He could barely lift his head up to see who had entered the room. Eyes dark, covered in blood and sweat, he looked broken. His clothes were ripped apart, and covered in mud.

“You have a visitor.”  
The guard shouted into the room from the door, before slamming it shut. Jaskier lifted his eyes enough to see who was there. A small smile appeared on his face, the first in a long time.

“Geralt…”  
He whispered.

“I’ve got myself into such a mess.”  
Jaskier coughed and broke into a sob. Instantly, Geralt broke the chains he was hanging from, pulling the chains bolts out of the ceiling like pulling a root from the ground. The bard dropped to the floor, unable to hold himself up, and fell into a crumpled mess. Geralt got down onto the floor and bundled Jaskier onto his lap, stroking his hair, trying to clear the tears from his face which were leaving marks on his face from the dirt being washed away. Geralt wanted to be mad at him for getting himself into bother, yet again, but as soon as the weak little pile fell into his lap he couldn’t bring himself to even use a stern voice.

“What did you get yourself into this time, darling?”  
“It wasn’t even my fault, really. I mean, it was the first time. I didn’t even know she was important. I slept with her before, but not this time, and they think it was me and she’s pregnant, but I swear Geralt, I’ve not touched her. Not for years. I promise. They have the wrong person. I got arrested or something, I don’t know who they are. But I’m being… Geralt they’re going to kill me.”  
Geralt rolled his eyes. He was furious that someone had hurt Jaskier like this, and they would pay.

“No ones going to kill you Jaskier. If there’s one thing I can promise you, it’s that today, no one will kill you. But when we’re out of here, you’re going to be watched like a hawk to stop you from getting into more trouble.”  
Jaskier didn’t respond. He was too weak to. Geralt tried to inspect him without drawing attention to it. He could just about see his shoulders which were covered in long red marks. Blood crusted over them. Jaskier tried to move his arms as the feeling came back to them from being above him for so long. He rolled his shoulders and winced with pain.

“I knew I wouldn’t be able to bring things in with me, love, so I left them with Roach, but as soon as we’re out of here I have things that will make you feel better, okay? Just talk to me, keep talking, stay with me, darling.”  
Geralt, for a change, wanted him to keep talking. He wanted to keep him from passing out until they were outside and he could give him things that would help him heal quicker. He let Jaskier babble while he looked round the room, planning his actions. Geralt just kept running his fingers through his hair, making sure Jaskier could feel him at all times.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve been so stupid.”  
“Everything’s okay, Jas, just tell me a story.”  
“I asked to see you. They told me, you’re allowed to see one person, and for a change, I wasn’t calling on you to help me. I knew after a few days in here that I’d had my chances. I’d had them and ruined them.”  
Geralt had no idea what he was talking about, but he was glad he was conscious so let him keep going. His mind, half on Jaskiers nonsense, half on fantasising about getting his hands on anyone who had laid a finger on him.

“I… dangled here, in and out of consciousness as they tortured me, thinking, I’ll never see the sky again, I’ll never drink again, I’ll never sing again!”  
Jaskier coughed and paused for longer than Geralt wanted him to, which made him give the bard a shake.

“Keep talking, you’re doing so well.”  
“Do you know Geralt, my sweet, sweet wolf, my… Geralt, do you, the worst thing? Do you know the worst thing I thought?”  
Jaskier was semi coherent.

“I thought, I’d never see you again. I was going to be killed, and I’d never… I’d never be able to tell you I loved you. I’d never feel you again. Or even just to say, I’m sorry for taking advantage of you. You’ve done too much for me. But as soon as they said, one person, for 20 minutes, I knew. It didn’t matter if Id never have anything else, I needed… I needed to tell you I’m sorry, and I love you.”  
Geralt could hear Jaskiers voice get incredible weak, and he suddenly went limp. He flung the bard over his shoulder and as the door swung open, Geralt took one of the chains that was holding Jaskier up and swung it round the guards neck. He made a bolt for the door and ran down the stone corridor with Jaskier still in his arms. Jaskiers vision was blurred but he could make out the guard falling before passing out.

When he woke up, he was in the middle of a wooded area, with a considerable amount of strength in his body that he hadn’t felt for a week. He lifted his head.

“So you’ve decided to grace me with your presence, flower?”  
Geralt smirked, cooking over a fire. Jaskier, who was wrapped in blankets, sat up and took in his surroundings.

“Where… you got me out. You saved me. Oh my Gods Geralt how did you-“  
“It doesn’t matter. But it’s clear you’re incapable of being on your own.”  
Geralt brought him over the first hot food he’d had in weeks. Jaskier almost fainted with the smell of it.

“I, I do too.”  
Geralt said sheepishly. Jaskier smiled, confused. He continued to eat.

“You do what?”  
Geralt paused. He worried that Jaskier might have been delirious when he professed his love. But if there was ever a time, this would be it right?

"Love you. Jaskier. I love you. Stay with me. I'll keep you safe and look after you and, well, I'd like it. I like having you with me."  
Jaskier almost choked back.

"I, wow, I... Geralt. Please don't feel you have to say this because it was a dying mans wish. Don't-"  
"If I, have to roll my eyes at you, one, more, time.."  
Geralt put his arms gently round the carefully wrapped invalid, which triggered a blush.

"I graciously accept, dear witcher, your offer of safety and romance."  
"what do you mean you accept? You professed your love to me!"  
"Hmmm I simply don't remember that. I remember waking up and you swooning and telling me you love me, that's how I see it."  
"hmmm I see you're much better today."  
"Things might be looking up."  
Jaskier smirked. He tried to sit up higher to be closer to Geralt and his arm buckled underneath him. Geralt in one swift motion caught him before he could clatter to the floor.

"You just can't stop saving me can you, my hero"  
"Don't push it."  
Geralt growled, and before Jaskier could laugh, Geralt kissed him. But not a long, romantic, lips locked, dreamy kiss, a quick kiss on his cheek, like a child would do in a school playground. For some reason, this blew Jaskier away more than the former would have. His eyes widened and he almost snapped his neck turning to look at him.

"you kissed me."  
Geralt didn't respond.

"You kissed me."  
Jaskiers tone was almost seductive.

Geralt did nothing but raise an eyebrow. Jaskier leaned in, nosed his skin, then pressed his lips to his wolfs cheek.

"my hero."


End file.
